Blanco
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: Un intento de explorar a un Jon diferente, ese que se quedo con los salvajes. Y con Ygritte, claro esta.


Todo es de Martin.

Esta historia participa en reto 12 "Y si..." del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

La situación que me toco fue : Y si Jon se hubiese quedado con los salvajes ?

* * *

No había explicación razonable para la supervivencia del pueblo salvaje. Tan solo estaban vivos y ya. Aunque depende de lo que se considerase como vivo.

Los años habían pasado, caminando como ancianos de cabello blanco, eternos y blancos, siempre blancos. Parecían siglos, sin embargo solo habían pasado siete de ellos. Pero desde a Ygritte se la llevó el frío, una noche negra y sin estrellas, el tiempo se había detenido para Jon Nieve.

Ygritte no era la única que se había ido. A Mance lo habían matado los cuervos, palabreja que el bastardo pronuncia como un insulto desde que supo que se han aliado con el Rey Stannis, quien, como primera medida, echó a Aemon Targaryen y a sus ojos grises repletos de sabiduría, al fuego, a las fauces del dios rojo. Ellos,_ los del otro lado del muro_, tampoco dudaron en degollar al mensajero que Jon y Tormund, nuevo Rey-Mas-Allá-Del-Muro, mandaron para que suplicara clemencia.

Desde allí, los libres jamas volverán a rogar. Jamas estuvo en su naturaleza, pero tiempos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas. Tal como le grito el ex cuervo a aquel al que los salvajes escogieron como su nuevo rey ese día en que casi pierden el alma en las manos de aquellos de ojos color azul perdido.

El chico que al que los cuervos quitaron la vida era el hijo mayor de Tormund.

Jon despierta un día, que cree que será igual a todos los demás, y se sabe vacío, ese vacío que alguna vez fue rellenado con el orgullo de una capa negra y que otra vez estuvo lleno de amor. Se plantea, casi por inercia, volver al Castillo Negro. Pero también se sabe libre y es una sensación a la que está demasiado acostumbrado como para dejarla ir y, como hace todos los días, la idea se diluye en su mente. Se calza los ropajes de cuero café y rojo, y las botas gruesas que apenas lo protegen del hielo en el que se ha convertido el mundo de un tiempo a esta parte.

Aparta la tela que cubre la entrada de su tienda de un manotazo y el blanco lo recibe, como todos los días. No puede evitar suspirar y el humo que sale de su boca delata la tristeza que siente aquel día. Observa a la gente a su alrededor con cierta preocupación, mientras trata de superar la modorra que le emponzoña los miembros.

Lo cierto es que cada vez hay menos de ellos. Y los que quedan, están a medias. Sin embargo, nadie dice una palabra, pues el Pueblo Libre está acostumbrado a la resignación. Y Jon se los agradece infinitamente.

Se dirige a la carpa de Tormund acompañado de Fantasma, con el pecho cargado de presentimientos funestos. Que no han estado para nada errados. La angustia lo carcome y la tentación de echarse a llorar es demasiada.

Su amigo, su mejor y único amigo durante todos estos años, está muerto. Antes de sucumbir a la desesperación deja su cuerpo ahí y se mete en el de Fantasma. Está consciente que tiene unos pocos minutos para alejarse de ahí antes de que uno de los del pueblo descubra el cadáver de Tormund, pero en ese instante, lo que más necesita en el mundo es un momento consigo mismo.

Se separa del campamento, ahora mirando a través de los ojos rojos. Disfrutando de los sentidos en su máxima expresión, del viento en su pelaje grueso, de la nieve haciéndole costillas en las patas y de todas esas cosas que el vínculo con su lobo le permite descubrir. Olvidando por un momento el futuro incierto que se abre ante sus pies.

Ya va a volver cuando sucede. El sol, apenas visible entre el día gris, se apaga por unos momentos. Había pasado lo mismo hace unos minutos y ahora se repetía, como intentando anunciar algo. Como si alguien estuviese haciendo señas.

El lobo irgue la cabeza y por primera vez en su vida, duda de lo que la vista le está evidenciando.

Y la silueta de un dragón se dibuja clara en el cielo.

_Nota de autora: Al principio estaba muy contenta con lo que me tocó, pero Manolo (mi muso imaginario) es un caprichoso de los mil demonios. Y esto fue lo único que salió. Gracias por leer !_


End file.
